bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
PRD.01-Pięciu wybranych i dinozaury
jest pierwszym odcinkiem serii Bakugan/Power Rangers: Dinokugan. Odcinek thumb|left|250px Dinozaury potężne kreatury, które władały ziemią miliony lat temu. Mimo to ich istnienie zostało zakończone przez przybycie kosmity zwanego Anichilatorem. Te dinozaury które przetrwały zostały wysłanene do bliźniaczego wymiaru Vestroi. Tam stały się one pół bakuganami zwanymi Zordokuganami. Używając nowych mocy udało im się zapieczętować Anichilatora i jego armię. thumb|200px Ale przygoda zaczyna się od nowa. Zamrożony zamek zostaje odmrożony, a po jego wnętrzu wędruje zdeformowana postać. thumb|left Chaos: Więc zamek powrócił do normy. Bardzo dobrze. Mistrzu Anichilatorze, Twoja armia powraca! PRAMONSTERS chodźcie tutaj! thumbWtedy pojawiły się przed nim potwory. Trzy miesiące później potowry zaczęły pojawiać się na róznych częściach globu. Europa thumb|left Człowiek: What is that?! Pramonstery zaczęły napaść na ludzi, gdy nagle zaczęto w nie strzelać. Pramonster: Grahabu? thumbGdy się odwróciły, za nimi stał czarny wojownik. Dino Black: Sorry, ale show dla was właśnie się zakończyło. Ranger szybko ruszył się z miejsca po czym zaczął wystrzeliwać wszystkie Pramonstery jeden za drugim. Gdy atakował jednego, inny zaszedł go od tyłu i chciał przeciąć jego głowę swoim tasakiem, mimo to Dino Black zdążył uniknąć ataku i zastrzelić obu przeciwników. Dino Black: Strzelający heros! Dino Black! Koło Podbiegunowe thumb|left Podobnie na kole Podbiegunowym Pramonstery wylazły spod lodu atakując bezbronnych mieszkańców. Porwali nawet małą dziewczynkę. W końcu oberwali duża warstwą lodu. thumb Dino Blue: Postawcie ją na ziemię Dracki! Dziewczynka: Ratunku! Ranger z duża prędkością wskoczył pomiędzy potwory i zaczął uderzać w nie z ogromną siłą. W końcu uderzył o podłoże powodując uniesienie się warstw lodu przez co Pramonster upuścił dziewczynkę. Na szczęście Dino Blue zdążył ją złapać. Dziewczynka: Dziękuje. Kim pan jest? Dino Blue: Uzbrojony heros! Dino Blue! Japonia thumb|leftPodobnie stało się również w Japoni w lesie bambusowym. Potwory zaczęły atakować niczego winnych ludzi. Człowiek: Taskete! Gdy Pramonster miał już zabić człowieka, został przecięty w pół zielonym cięciem. thumb Dino Green: Wkurzająca zgraja. Uciekajcie! Człowiek: Dziękuje! Pramonster: Ghaghagha? Dino Green podskoczył i zaczął przecinać swoim mieczem Pramonstery, tak jakby przecinał masło, nożem. Ranger wykazał się ogromną wszechstronnością swoich technik miecza. W końcu wykonał cięcie, które ostatecznie przecięło Pramonstery oraz zcieło kilka bambusów na raz. Dino Green: Tnący heros! Dino Green! Ameryka thumb|leftPodobnie w Ameryce, Pramonstery wyszły z szczelin i zaczęły atakować dzieci idące do szkoły. Dzieci: Zostawcie nas. Pramonster: Żorcje! Pra monster został uderzony różowym wirem i odleciał na kilka metrów. thumb|129px Dino Pink: Żeby napadać bezbronne dzieci. Rangerka zaczęła robić piruet, za którego pomocą wytworzyła różowy wir, który wciągnął w siebie Pramonstery oraz oswobodził dzieci. Ostatecznie wir zaczał być tak mocny, że porozrywał potwory na strzępy. Dzieci: Dziękujemy pani! Dino Pink: Wirująca heroska! Dino Pink! Wyspa na Pacyfiku thumb|left Podobnie potwory zaczęły atakować ludzi. Ci zaczeli uciekać w popłochu przez co nie zauważyli, że jedna dziewczyna się przewróciła i została na pastwie potworów. Pramonster: Graaa! Dziewczyna: Aaaaa! Ludzie się zatrzymali, ale byle już za późno. Jednak od tyłu Pramonster został uderzony w głowę. Dorian: Oto mój Hissatsu Attack! Ludzie: Zephyr! Dorian: Uciekajcie! Ale się napaliłem! Daje na całego! thumbLudzie pouciekali, a Dorian zaczął walczyć z Pramonsterami, kilku udało mu się nawet przewrócić, ale w końcu jeden zaszedł go od tyłu. Mimo wszystko Dorian zostaje uratowany przez niebieskiego ptaka, który przeciął Pramonstera. Torin: Nic Ci nie jest? Dorian: Gadający ptak! Torin: O ej? Nie powinieneś być przerażony? Dorian: Eeee? Czemu? Torin: No bo w sumie jestem monstrem? Dorian: I co z tego? thumb|left Torin: Jesteś na prawdę odważny! Dorian: Super! thumbTorin: Tyranozaur zmiażdżył pozostałe Pramonstery po czym ustał przy Torinie. Dorian: Dinozaur! Torin: O to Zordokugan, Atyra! Dorian: Super! Torin: Jest jednym z 10 wielkich Zordokuganów, które zapieczętowały niszczyciela rasy Dinozaurów. . Mimo to armia Anichilatora powraca. Dorian: To były te dracki sprzed chwili? Torin: Aye. Czy chcesz dołączyć do Power Rangers Dinokugan? Dorian: Power Rangers Dinokugan? Torin: Są to wojownicy współgrający z Zordokuganmi w celu pokonania Anichilatora i jego armii. Dorian: Pewnie! Torin: W takim razie musisz pokonać Atyrę! 3 miesiące później Atyra połknął Doriana. Torin: Atyra! Zostaw go w spokoju! Nagle jednak pysk Atyry zaczął świecić po czym Atyra padł na ziemie, a Dorian zwycięsko wyszedł z pyska tyranozaura. Dorian: Wygrałem! Torin: Gorąca głowa, wolny duch i niebezpieczne, ale przemyślane ataki, zupełnie jak Atyra. thumb|200pxAtyra wstał po czym wypuścił z pyska strumień energii, który skąpał skamieniały pistolet Doriana, aż przybrał nowoczesną formę. Dorian: Super! Ale co to jest? Torin: Changevolver. Brama dla mocy Rangera, a oto klucz thumb|left|200pxZ paszczy Atyry wyszła bateria, zmniejszyła się do minimalnej wielkości i znalazła się w reku Doriana. Dorian: Bateria?! Atyra działa na baterie?! Torin: I tak i nie. Bateria, którą trzymasz w ręku zwie się Zordodenchi, w niej znajduje się cała moc Zordokugana jak i jego Rangera, co prawda energia wyładowuje się i trzeba ją doładowywać w Spirit Base, ale tak czy siak to jedno z najpotężniejszych źródeł mocy we wszechświecie. Dorian: Dobra! Ale co to Spirit Base? Torin: To już musisz odkryć sam, ale tak czy siak chodź ze mną. Torin uniósł się nieco do góry i zaczął świecić, a Dorian złapał go za skrzydło przez co obaj przenieśli się do jakiegoś miasta. Hope City Dorian obudził się na dachu restauracji Daruram. Dorian: Torin! Gdzie jesteś?! . Dobra nie ważne, tak czy siak dobrze, że to restauracja a nie biblioteka. Dorian wszedł do restauracji. Oprócz niego była tam również czwórka innych nastolatków Mei pracująca jako kelnerka by móc zapłacić za jazdy konne, Dancer przeglądający jakieś informacje na tablecie, Rex odrabiający lekcje i Mati pracującego jako mechanik by opłacić mieszkanie. Dorian bez większego namysłu postanowił się za kumplować z nieznanymi mu ludźmi, którzy nieświadomie byli ze sobą połączeni wspólnym celem. Dorian: Yo! Jestem Ruekai Dorian, ale ludzie nazywają mnie Zephyr! Więc tez mi możecie tka mówić. Mei, Dancer, Rex i Mati: Mowy nie ma! Mei: Tak wo gule to kim ty jesteś?! Dorian: Podróżnikiem! Mati: Możesz mi podać ten młotek? Dorian: Pewnie Rex: Ciszej! Nie widzicie, że ludzie tu pracują? Dorian: Sorry! Dancer: Istny wolny duch. Mati: Tego, ale... Po tym jak Mati przerąbał w Doriana, Zephyr się przewrócił i wpadł na symbol Dinokugan na podłodze. Dorian: Taki sam jak na pistolecie Zamek Anichilatora Kategoria:Odcinki Power Rangers Dinokugan Kategoria:Twórczość AdiFire